What Else, Harry?
by kiiarra3
Summary: One Direction- The world is ending tomorrow and the boys have one last day together. Larry Stylinson and Niam.


**_THIS CONTAINS SMUT, SEXUAL INNUENDOS, CUSSING AND IS INCREDIBLY ANGSTY AND MAY CAUSE TEARS._  
**

**_IF YOU DO NOT WANT THIS, DO NOT READ IT.  
_**

* * *

**__It's the last day on earth for the boys because the world is ending tomorrow. They begin to tell what they wished they'd had, done, said, ect.  
**

* * *

**So I originally filled this for a prompt on the angst meme on LJ, but decided to post it on here as well. **

**I apologize for any broken, misplaced words, grammar or just anything that doesn't seem right because**

**I wrote this after I woke up from a nap and then edited it just plain exhausted because I wanted it  
**

**posted that night. I really really _really _love critique and reviews!  
**

**There may be a sequel to this, for I have an idea brewing in my head! Muwhaha (:  
**

**Enjoy x  
**

* * *

"Kids," Liam responds quietly, too lost in thought to even begin to explain further. The Irish boy shoots him an anguished look, because that's what he's wished they'd had. Kids. They both share a stolen glance, none of the others notice as their too busy lost in their own thoughts. "Kids." Niall confirms, repeating Liam's quiet, lone word, and it holds a bitter aftertaste, and Niall winces. He wanted to give Liam what he never could, and he gives the Wolverhampton boy a look that was indescribable, yet, they both understood and held each other with such a grip while the other boys spoke, for they knew there was no tomorrow. No future. This was their last day together, and there was so much left they'd wished they'd done.

"I wanted to marry you." Louis murmurs to the curly headed boy wrapped so tightly in his arms, nothing would break the grip. "I wanted to have a family with you," The other returns, his gravely voice choked with tears and want for the family they never would have. "I know." Is all Louis replies before he's cradling Harry with his head in the younger boy's soft neck, inhaling his scent deeply as he begins to let stray tears drop from his dull eyes. The boy smells of Harry, a scent Louis could never describe if his life depended on it- his cologne, aftershave, soap, shampoo, curls and just Harry. His Harry.

"Do you lot ever think if we hadn't met?" Zayn's voice is thick and as much as he attempts to keep his facade, it begins to crumble and his voice cracks as he hides his face within his hands, rubbing his mocha eyes to keep the tears from falling. He hates crying, it makes him feel weak, insecure and it takes away his manhood, it seems. "I did, once," And that's all the Irish boy makes out before he chokes on anguish and he hides his distraught, incoherent sobs into Liam's side. "I hate to," Harry voices quietly, keeping his bloodshot green eyes away from the others, but he reaches a meaning hand to rest on Niall's knee, soft, but firm. Niall glances and gives it a soft grip, and Harry the best, taught smile he can manage at the moment. It's enough for the two to reconcile their emotions for a few moments, and Liam gives Harry a small thank you of a smile. Harry returns it weakly.

"I always thought that one person, that one girl, that one guy, that I'd find him or her one day, yeah?" The Bradford boy spoke almost reluctantly, for he'd never told the group he was bi, but hey, the world was ending tomorrow, might as well get it out now. "You're bi?" Niall squeaks incredulously, but the words slip out and Zayn meets his gaze with a grin, a wide grin, and it spreads a smile over the Irish boy's face because he can't resist it. "I'm not surprised." Louis cracks a smile and Zayn shrugs with the same grin. "You don't have much room to speak, mate." Louis stifles a soft laugh and presses a kiss to the curls in his arms. "cause Harry's always got his cock down your throat." Zayn mutters the rest and it makes Niall explode into a broken fit of pitiful, stuffy laughter because he just couldn't help himself if he tried. Louis' eyes grow wide for a moment, in awe at Zayn's blunt words and all the room can hear is Niall's ridiculously carefree laughter. It's so hard, tears are beginning to surge down his red cheeks; but he is ignored, however, and the rest of the eyes- cerulean, mocha, and ebony, lie on each other with an unbroken stare. That is, until a fit of howling laughter emerges from Louis' lap, and everyone remains confused for a few moments before Harry uncovers his guilty, red face and Louis stares at him in awe. Harry raises up and removes his head from the shocked boy's lap and looks at Niall, who's breathless and doubled over in pain, yet still laughing and it only makes the youngest boy howl even harder. It isn't long before Liam, silent until that moment, breaks into an incredulous fit of laughter and joins the other two boys, leaving Louis and Zayn to stare at the howling boys.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY," Louis protests, crossing his arms over his chest in a protective stance because well, he is a man and he has to keep what dignity he has left. "IT'S TRUE!" Harry wraps his muscular arms around Lou, moves his body to sit into his lap before he begins to laugh into the older boy's neck, and all Lou forgets being mad, the only thing he can think about then is how the curls are tickling his jaw and how beautiful his boyfriend is when he laughs. It isn't long before Zayn finally cracks, a wide arch of a grin fulfilling his face, which is followed by the same howling, gut-battering laughter in which the other guys are enduring. And it leaves Louis, still slightly indignant to the fact that Zayn's made a joke at his gay expense, however, he's still the cheeky boy even in the midst of a crisis and he breaks down into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as well as he cradles the shaking boy in his lap.

Soon, as the black of the night begins to creep into the boys' minds and, the fact that this is it, it's hitting them the hardest that this is their last night together, and after phone calls and messages to loved ones, they have time to themselves. It's hitting them hard, but they have each other, and that's the best they all can do right now in the midst of this disaster right around the corner.

"One last night?" Harry whispers into his boyfriend's ear, a slight indication of lust within those sorrowful words, and Lou grips the boy's knee even tighter. "One last night, Babycakes." He confirms into Harry's ear as his hand creeps up his thigh. "We'll come back after, yeah?" Lou intertwines his fingers with the Cheshire's, and he nods. "We'll be back, lads." Harry speaks a little louder, his voice raw with unkempt and untidy emotions as he and Lou rise from their spot on the couch. The other boys nod respectfully, watching as the two leave the room and enter a bedroom, the door clicking shut quietly.

Lou gives him all he's got, his thrusts slow, meaningful as they both want it to last, but it's never enough and Harry's keening for more as he intertwines his fingers with Lou's, just like it always should be. The older lad scrapes his teeth along the younger's lips, drawing the faint taste of blood and he laps at it hungrily as he thrusts, deep, long and powerful. It's not enough for either of the boys and Harry gives an incoherent noise of a broken sob and frustration and anger and he takes a hand and lies it firm on the other boy's body and flips him over so he's on his back against the warm, wrinkled sheets. He enters without warning, and the older boy's hissing in the slightest bit of pain but it ebbs away as quickly as the seams of his heart fall, thread by thread and stitch by stitch.

"Harry," He's sobbing, but it feels so good and he's drawing blood on the younger boy's back as he is with his teeth on his neck and it just feels so good and he never wants it to end. "Tell me what you want." Harry's voice is firm, low, spiked with lust, pain and testosterone. "Make it last." Is all that Lou can get out before the other boy slows his thrusts and Louis is sobbing even harder because he wants, no, needs this so bad but he knows it won't last and he can't stand the thought of it. "Louis, I need it so bad," Harry's been sobbing, Louis knows it because his voice is choked with tears of raw emotion and Lou feels a pang of sympathy because he's being so selfish. "I just want to last." He whispers, and Harry cups his jaw firmly. "I know." He whispers, and continues slowly in and out of the Doncaster boy until they both can't hold it in any longer and reach climax together, both crying out in a mix of pleasure, anguish and sorrow as he draws blood with his nails on the younger boy's back and the younger boy's drawing blood from the older's lips, neck and collar bones.

"They're fucking." Zayn gives a low chuckle and a shake of the head because he wants it so bad, he wanted someone of his own but the other bandmembers have each other, and it's just left him. It left him to always find someone at a bar for a single fuck for the night and on and off relationships with people that never even mattered.

He looked up only to see the other two, Wolverhampton and Irish, up on their feet, hands intertwined and he looked down immediately. "I'm sorry," Liam begins, but Zayn stops him and begins to pick at his cuticles. "I understand." He nods to himself and flings back into the couch, stuck in a state of self pity. "We won't be long." Niall tries, but that's a lie and the everyone of the three in the room know it. "Just go." Zayn's voice is harsh, built up with an emotional dam and Niall winces at the bitterness. "Zayn-" Liam tries, throwing a hand out to the Bradford boy's shoulder but he shies away from the touch. "Go. I'll be fine, I promise." Zayn nods, but it sounds more as that he's saying it out of reassurance to himself and to prove to himself that he'll be fine. He'll be fine alone. "Go." He affirms, his voice softer and he gives Liam a look of knowing understanding that only he could catch because Niall was too busy attempting to clear the tears from his aqua eyes. Liam nods, but steps forward to give the dark haired boy a firm grip on the shoulder and Zayn just gives a stare, but before Liam can react, Niall is pulling him forward, onwards unto the bedroom, so the Wolverhampton boy gives one last nod before giving in to the Irish lad.

Niall bottoms onto his knees as Liam keeps a firm grip on his wrists, the blonde boy's face against the coolness of the sheets and they both know this is just how they like it. At first, Liam is reluctant to go any faster than a medium of speed, attempting to savor the moment, however, Niall is having none of it and curses at the other lad to go even faster until he's at full speed and the blonde boy is moaning low, guttural noises from the pit of his very core, muffled by the sheets slightly, but it's still heard from outside the door. Neither can control their moans and Liam just keeps going faster, hitting that one place every time and continuing at such a rate that the entire bed is shaking beneath the two boys, yet neither cares. All they care about is themselves at the moment, sweaty, sobbing, incoherent, yet they both understand each other. "Liam," the Mullingar boy doesn't even attempt to hide his moans, what is the point? They weren't going to live on this earth much longer. "Liam." Louder. "Liam!" Louder. "LIAM!" Louder. "Oh god, Niall!" Liam's voice is shattering to the boy beneath him, it's the noise of thunder and the peace of a nation. And at that, both climax together, Niall upon the sheets and Liam within him.

"Stay." The lad beneath him whimpers, and Liam could do no other than oblige. Instead of pulling out and following through with the usual routine, he simply stays within him and settles himself on the other boy's back, damn with sweat. The air glistens with sex, lust, frustration, anger and so much more, and neither boy hide it as they openly weep. This is it.

"I wanted, so badly, to give you kids." Niall murmurs beneath him, feeling the other tense. "That's unlikely," The boy above him gives a chuckle and Niall smiles as both their bodies shake along with it. "I want to stay with them until it's time. Don't you?" His Irish accent laces with sorrow, Liam nods, pulling away from him and beginning to throw Niall his clothes. "I do too."

"You're back?" The Bradford's voice is surprised, and Niall gives him a look of utter shock. "You thought we'd leave you in here while it ended?" He askes quietly, shame seeping into his core as he feels guilty and dirty. So guilty. "I assumed." The dark haired boy returns quietly, adverting his gaze to the floor once again. "We'd never do that!" Harry's voice sounds from behind them before Liam could even utter a word. And as he began to speak, Louis cuts him off unintentionally. "I'm appalled you'd think that!" He begins with a lingering hint of over dramatic acting, and Zayn can't help the blush that flourishes along his neck until it reaches his hairline.

Before he realizes they're coming towards him, they've got their arms around him and they've surrounded him on the couch. "We'd never do that," Niall repeats Harry's earlier words and he lays his head into the crook of the Bradford boy's neck and shoulder. "Never." Liam confirms, lacing his fingers with the Irish lad's before wrapping his free arm around Zayn's thin waist.

They wake in a mangle of legs, arms and body heat with the sun beaming through the shades and the birds in the midst of their annoying morning routines. They blink through sleepy eyes, mocha, cerulean, aqua, ivy and ebony, until last night's memories catch up with them all. The assume their positions once more, Harry in Louis' lap and arms, Niall cradled under Liam and Zayn in the middle of them all.

"It's been the ride of a lifetime, lads."


End file.
